My Broken Heart
by Katix
Summary: "My heart.. It's broken, isn't it?" This is about a girl that finds her meaning of existance, falls in love and the loses it all at once. If you're looking for a happy ending, you've come to the wrong place.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of it's characters (Sadly enough D:) I do own, however, the characters Risilla & Aislinn in this story as well as the plot.**

**A/N:**All right, just a little note before you read on. You may think that this seems familiar (if you read KH fanfics often) but before you go all 'AHHH! MY GOSH, SHE'S TOTALLY STEALING SOMEONE'S STORY!', I was the one that posted it before, on another account. I recently made this new account, since I forgot which email I used for the other =.= (which is YouMakeMeLaugh). Either way, it's my story, in case you didn't get that xD This version is also going to be different to the original anyway, because I am in the midst not editing each chapter and then continuing. Anyhow, you may now read on, I hope you enjoy :D

Don't forget to tell me what you think (AKA, review it), 'cause I seriously want to know~ :)

Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

The sound of waves rang in my ears. I watched as they crashed onto the shore and drew themselves out again. The sand under my feet felt warm, just as the suns' rays did. I looked up to the sky, a perfect blue. I closed my eyes as the sun warmed my face, and a tear trickled down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly, before it reached my jaw. It felt as though it had been so long since I had cried. And right now, that's all I wanted to do.

I raised my right arm to my chest and fingered the dangling charms on my bracelet, which shone brightly in the sun. The charms themselves brought back a lot of memories. Memories I couldn't bear to remember. Another tear ran down my warm cheek, as I looked into the endless blue sea, but I didn't bother to wipe it away.

"How… how did this happen to me?"

Then I thought back, back to when it all began.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Yeah, I know it's really short, but it's just a prologue. Just need to say one more thing: this is a Demyx love story, so you know an 'OCxDemyx' fanfic or whatever xD

That's all for now. Stay tuned for future chapters :D


	2. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of it's characters (Sadly enough D:) I do own, however, the characters Risilla & Aislinn in this story as well as the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**

The Beginning

I tugged my legs closer to my body as tears ran down my face.

'This moment is where it had all began. This memory was still crystal clear in my mind, it was as if I had lived through it just yesterday. I guess that must be because this is my very first memory.'

I continued to cry with no real reason or explanation why. The tears just flowed down my cheeks and at that very moment, I felt as though crying was the only thing I could do. At that moment, I was sitting on cold hard pavement with my back to a large brick wall. There wasn't much light and I had no idea where I was. The only thing I knew for sure, was that I was _alone_. The word echoed in my mind and I roughly shook my head in an attempt to get rid of it. A dim light suddenly appeared in a square shape in front of me and I glanced up to see what it was exactly. A…. window? Perhaps… Either way, this became the only light source, but I was now able to study the things around me, maybe even figure out where I was. There was an average looking brown rectangle on the opposite side of the alley, close to the window. Parts of the ground were damp suggesting it had rained recently, and three soggy looking boxes sat next to the door, and a weird smell filled the area I was in.

I shifted slightly and my hand fell into something wet, water. I lifted my hand out of it and peered inside it. The water rippled slightly before calming and turning still again. In it, I saw a little girl- my reflection. Light coloured hair fell around her face, framing her big blue eyes. She looked afraid, because I was afraid.

Outside of where I was, a small tapping sound became clear in my ears, though a little faint. I listened to it and the tapping sound soon grew louder, and I recognised it as footsteps. Shoes tapping softly against the pavement in a slow rhythm.

Eventually the sound reached its peak and sounded as though the footsteps were right next to me. I gasped a little, not meaning to and then quickly covered my mouth with my hand, but it had already been too late. The footsteps paused, as if listening, before a dark figure appeared at the exit of where I was. It expanded across the ground, making it look giant. It almost looked like a monster.

"Who's there?" A young male voice cut through the silence.

I froze and didn't say a word.

"Who's there?" The voice repeated, louder this time. I still didn't say anything, hoping that they would just leave, but they didn't. Instead, whoever it was, began walking towards me.

A whimper escaped my lips as I shuffled backwards, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks again. "No, no. It's okay," the person said in an almost soft voice. I shook my head and shuffled back further. My back hit something hard and following that there was a loud crashing noise. I squealed and jumped up and ran to the end of the small area and sat in the corner. There was nowhere else I could go.

Where I had just been, there now sat a large metal thing lying sideways on the ground, with all sorts of things that had fallen out of the large gaping hole in the middle of it. A horrible smell filled the air, enough to make me cringe.

The footsteps picked up again and I dug my face into my knees in a poor attempt of blocking the smell, though it did no justice, the smell seeped into my nose and made me feel sick.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, you don't need to be afraid."

He had now reached me and kneeled down to reach where I was sitting. I didn't look up at him, but instead stared at his feet. He reached out and attempted to grab my hand, but I pulled it away from him. "It's okay," he said and slowly reached out for my hand again. This time, he grabbed it and carefully held it in between both his hands. He shifted until he was in the centre of my view and gave a small smile. "See? You don't need to be afraid," he repeated. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I stopped crying and instead stared at him silently, studying him. He seemed to be a teenage boy, with short sky blue hair that was spiked upward slightly. He had green eyes and wore a short-sleeved, navy blue jacket with a light blue stripe going along his shoulders to the ends of his sleeves, a crescent moon shape displayed on the left side of his jacket; he also wore white pants and black shoes.

"Why are you out here all alone?" He asked and his bright green eyes studied me, "Are you lost?"

"I…" I shook my head, "I don't know." I said, looking down at the ground.

He gave me a slightly confused look, "are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you know where your parents are? "

He asked so many questions and I didn't know the answers to any of them. "I don't know," I shook my head again as tears fell down my cheeks. "I don't know."

"Hey," he put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." He smiled gently at me and I rubbed my eyes before managing to return the smile. A cool breeze flowed through the air, rustling his hair. His eyes left my face and began to study my body, well, not my body- rather what I was wearing. I looked down too, to see just a plain blue dress. He frowned for a moment, "are you cold?"

"Um…"

Before I could really answer, he stood up and pulled off his jacket and then gestured for me to stand up. I did, and he wrapped the jacket around my shoulders. It was warm and it smelt nice too. I looked up at him and smiled, "Thankyou."

"No problem. Oh, and I'm Isa."

"Isa," I repeated after him. That must be what he was called.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

A name? "Sorry, but I don't think I have a name."

He paused, obviously thinking. "Do you have a home?"

"A home?"

"A place to stay in. A home."

I looked down to the ground. "No…" I didn't have one of those either.

"Well, that's alright! You can come and stay with me for now, how does that sound?"

I nodded my head and smiled, "good."

He looked to the sky, the sun had seemingly set and it was already dark.

"Come on," he said as he gently grabbed my hand and began walking, as I followed. We took a right outside and started walking along the path. I glanced back quickly at where we just were. The area was dark, dirty and seemed very confined. From here, it looked sort of scary. I was glad I was out of there now.

Tall, dimly lit streetlights lined the path that we were walking along. 'Home's' all stood in rows, one not really differing from the other. They were all similar in size and colourful as well. "The home's are really pretty," I said aloud.

"_Houses_," Isa corrected.

"Oh, the houses are really pretty too."

He chuckled a little, but I didn't really know why. I just continued following Isa, still gazing around at everything in amazement.

Isa then came to a sudden stop, and I almost ran into to him, "What's wrong, Isa?" I asked, trying to peek around him.

"Here we are, this is where I live." Isa announced. I stepped to the side to get around Isa, and looked over to his home and there stood an average sized house that looked almost identical to its neighbours.

"That's a home? And a house too… How do we get inside it?"

"Through the door," he pointed to a brown rectangle shape at the front of the house. Before I could study it further, Isa started walking up the few steps that led to the door.

He turned to look at me, "come on, let's go. I may have to explain some things to my parents." He mumbled in a quiet voice. "Though once they see you, they should understand."

He turned and started up the steps again, and I followed. Once we reached the door Isa stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out noisy metal things that jingled together until he picked out a single one and put it inside a small hole in the door. The door clicked and he slowly pushed it open. Turns out that the house now has a big hole in it. Maybe he needs to get it fixed…

A bright light flooded over us. I squinted, trying to see inside, but I could only make out two figures.

Isa took a step forward into the house, and I mimicked his action, ending up standing in the middle of the hole. My eyes got used to the light- mostly due to me standing behind Isa, who blocked out most of it- and it turned out it wasn't so bright after all, though I still couldn't really see inside.

"Isa, you're finally home." A deep male voice suddenly spoke, I peeked out from behind Isa to see who spoke but he shifted slightly and blocked the way. Which I think he did purposely.

"Yeah," Isa replied. "I ran into someone."

"Oh really? Who?" A female voice now spoke.

"That's something I need to speak about with you both." Isa turned slightly to look back at me, his eyes looking uncertain. He looked back towards the two people and carefully pushed me out from behind him and out to where they could see me.

"Who's this?" The female said with curiosity. I was now standing in front of Isa, and could now see them both. The woman was standing in a small open room with a weird looking table sticking up out of the ground circling half of it. The woman looked a lot like Isa. I turned my gaze over to where the man was. He was sitting at a small table holding a large paper in his hands.

"More importantly, what's it doing here?" The man asked a frown line appearing on his forehead.

The tone in his voice sounded scary and I didn't like it. I quickly stepped closer to Isa and grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly.

"It?" Isa repeated softly, surprise and disbelief visible in his voice, as if he couldn't believe what the man had said. There was a pause before Isa said it again, louder and in an angrier tone. "It? You say that as if she's some sort of animal. How can you speak like that about a little girl?"

'Now that I think about it, Isa's father had reason to hate me, if that's what he did. Maybe he'd somehow known what I really was all along. I don't blame him for not wanting me around then, after all, I'd eventually destroy his son's life.'

The woman spoke before the man did, "Isa, please don't yell at your father." She spoke softly compared to the other two and Isa seemed to just ignore her.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room after that. Everything seemed to just stop. I had no idea what was going on, and I just wanted to turn around and leave. I tugged on Isa's leg a little, but he was too busy glaring at the man to notice.

I looked over to the lady and she had a somewhat calm look on her face.

"Isa, what was it you wanted to tell us?" She said, cutting through the thick silence.

Isa and the man stopping glaring at each other and turned their gazes over to her.

"I wanted to ask…" Isa started, sounding almost confident despite what had just happened. "If she could stay with us."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise and the man picked where he left off and began glaring at Isa again.

"She has no where else to go!" He added quickly.

"Isa, where are her parents?" The woman asked.

"I don't have any," I spoke for the first time and answered just as Isa opened his mouth.

"What do you mean 'you don't have any'?" The man asked in a rude and impatient voice.

I looked down, "I-I just don't." Isa looked down at me and ran his hand over my hair softly.

"Isa," it was the woman who spoke now, but in a soft voice, "right now, we can't afford to have to care for someone else. We're already lending money to you're uncle. I'm sorry, but we just can't."

"But-"

"You heard your mother,' the man gave Isa a warning glance.

"But I'm not going to leave her out on street! You can't seriously expect me to do that!"

"She can stay with us, but just for tonight and then tomorrow you can ask around to see if you can find her parents, or any other family she has." The woman suggested.

Isa look unsatisfied, "she hardly anyone's pet."

"That's what you'll be doing tomorrow. End of discussion." The man said in a harsh voice.

Isa looked as though he had something else to say. But he didn't and instead said to me; "Come on, let's get some food into you."

"Food?" I paused, "is that some kind of house?"

"It doesn't even know what food is?" The man basically spat at me. "Is it stupid in the head or something?"

Isa ignored the man. "Nope." He leant down in front of me with a small smile on his face, "food goes in here." He pointed to my mouth and I opened it up wide and pointed inside it.

"In here? Will it fit?"

Isa stood again and took my hand, "You'll just have to see."

After we all sat down to some of this 'food', no one said a word. The food was really, really nice actually, just like the houses. Except, unlike the house, the food went inside of me, I didn't go inside of it.

The lady would occasionally ask a question to break the awkward silence, but whatever answers she got back consisted of a one letter word.

After we had the food, Isa told me that I should get some sleep, so I went and slept in Isa's room, like he told me, while he said he would sleep on the couch.

And so I lied in the bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't really know what to do, but I felt the urge to close my eyes, so I did. Everything went black when I closed my eyes, and it eventually stayed like that until morning.


End file.
